moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Captain America (1979)
| directed by = Rod Holcomb | written by = Don Ingalls; Chester Krumholz | produced by = Allan Balter; Martin M. Goldstein Associate producer Martin M. Goldstein is credited as Martin Goldstein in this film. | music by = Pete Carpenter; Mike Post | cinematography = Ronald W. Browne | edited by = Michael S. Murphy | distributed by = Universal TV MCA/Universal | release date(s) = January 19th, 1979 | mpaa rating = | running time = 120 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = Captain America II: Death Too Soon (1979) }} Captain America is an American television movie of the superhero fantasy genre. It was directed by Rod Holcomb with a script written by Don Ingalls and Chester Krumholz based on a character originally created for Marvel Comics by Jack Kirby and Joe Simon. It was produced by Universal Television and first aired on CBS on January 19th, 1979. A sequel film, Captain America II: Death Too Soon, was aired later that year over the course of two nights on November 23rd-November 24th, 1979. The movie stars Reb Brown as the patriotic Steve Rogers, an artist who becomes the beneficiary of the F.L.A.G. formula, which imbues him with enhanced strength and reflexes. Armed with brightly colored costume, a shield and motorcycle, he becomes the adventurer known as Captain America. Also starring in the movie is Len Birman as Doctor Simon Mills, Heather Menzies as Doctor Wendy Day, Robin Mattson as Tina Hayden, Joseph Ruskin as Rudy Sandrini and Lance Le Gault as Harley. Plot Cast Appearances * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Simon Mills * Wendy Day * Tina Hayden * Rudy Sandrini * Harley * Charles Barber * Lou Brackett * Jerry * Lester Wiant * Jeff Haden * Throckmorton * Ortho * * F.L.A.G. * Federal Bureau of Investigation * Captain * Nurse * Secretary * Scientific experimentation * Superhero Notes * Home video releases of this film have branded this as "A Marvel Classics Film" and added the subtitle, "Sentinel of Liberty". * This is Rod Holcomb's first work as a director on a television movie. * Actor Lance LeGault is credited as Lance Le Gault in this film. * Actor Nocana Aranda is uncredited in the role of Trockmorton in this film. This is his first and only work in a television movie. * Actor Michael McManus is uncredited in the role of Ortho in this film. * Actor Lonnie Pense is uncredited in the role of a wino in this film. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "The birth of America's Sentinel of Liberty". Recommendations See also External Links * * * Captain America at Wikipedia * * * Captain America at the Marvel Movies Wiki References Keywords Category:Films Category:1970s/Films Category:1979/Films Category:January, 1979/Films Category:1st installments Category:Television films Category:Based on a comic Category:C/Films Category:Rod Holcomb/Director Category:Don Ingalls/Writer Category:Chester Krumholz/Writer Category:Allan Balter/Executive producer Category:Martin M. Goldstein/Associate producer Category:Pete Carpenter/Composer Category:Mike Post/Composer Category:Ronald W. Browne/Cinematographer Category:Michael S. Murphy/Editor Category:Reb Brown/Actor Category:Len Birman/Actor Category:Heather Menzies/Actor Category:Robin Mattson/Actor Category:Joseph Ruskin/Actor Category:Lance LeGault/Actor